War that ended Wars
by Zer0fool
Summary: It's the year 2020 and the Holy Grail War is about to start again! Not many people know why, but less even care. Who are the Masters... Who are the Servants? Warnning Mild Language. Okay, now chapter 1 is up.


_You ever get that feeling that you were meant for something bigger… or is that just me?_

I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my ears… which was a tad annoying, though, I slapped the snooze button and went to sit up only to bash my head against the top of my head board. "Ow…" Then the alarm clock followed suit. "Son of a-!" That's when I got a good look at the time on said clock.

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" Bursting out of the door of my house, fully dressed, I started to run as fast I my legs would carry me I didn't want to be late to school! It was the final few days of the school year, and of course I was about to be late for it! "Not gonna be late, not gonna be late, not gonna be late!"

_Hi, my name is Jason Lake… I'm a senior in high school… not for long though! Graduation is coming up soon!_

I ran into the court yard of the school. I knew it was risky, but hey, got me their faster!

_I'm just an average student, I have an average athletic ability and lucky…_

Just as I made it halfway through the court yard… my worst nightmare happened! The sprinklers came on! "You have got to be kidding me!" I started to run even faster, that way… oh, who am I gonna kid… I was gonna get soaked!

_I'm not very popular, but then again… I'm not made fun of either! I'm also not incredibly stupid._

I finally made into class, just as the bell rang… my shirt and pants were soaked! "Yo, Jason!" I looked to the back of the room near the spot where all the anime characters sit, the corner by the window. There was a short haired girl sitting next to that seat.

"Charlie Helter…" I sighed and tried to quietly make my way to my seat. Though that's really hard to do when you make a squishing sound the whole way to your seat…

"You look like crap!" Charlie laughed at me as I sat down. Charlie was about five-foot seven, with short brown hair. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans… her eyes were a brilliant blue and her skin had a slight tan to it. "You go through the court yard again?"

"Nope, water elemental attacked me…" I slammed my head against my desk. "What do you think happened!?" Before she could answer the teacher walked into the room.

"Okay, class, I hope you're ready for the quiz today." Charlie and me both froze, a quiz… crap we both totally spaced last night…

_Never said I was a genius… Oh, and there's two more things you need to know about me._

The teacher walked by me to see that I had half of the quiz finished… which would have been okay… had there not been only… "Three minutes left." Yeah… I scratched my head with the eraser of my pencil and leaned back in my chair, after staying like that for a minute… The chair leaned back to far… and I fell with it, bringing my desk along for the ride.

"WHOA!" The order of things that hit the ground went… the chair, me on the chair, and the desk on me. "Uuuuuuh, not cool God… not cool…"

_I'm one of the biggest walking accidents you will ever meet… and…_

"Hahahahaha!" Charlie was laughing her ass off after school as we walked home. "Ho-ho-how do you do that!? Seriously! Every time you fall, something hits you!"

"It's not like I meant to!" I stomped my foot, as I threw on my zip up hoodie and my hat. My hoodie was grey with a blue strip on each arm. I had on blue jeans and the hat I wore was the kind caddies used to wear… at least I think it was used to… I don't know… I had light brown hair and hazel eyes. "That stuff just happens to me!"

"I know, I know!" Charlie raised her hands in defense against my protest. After a block or two, Charlie finally spoke up again. "I can't believe that it's almost over…"

"Huh? You mean the walk?" I titled my head; I was honestly confused by her statement. I just confused me… not like it meant to. "You shouldn't be surprised by this."

Charlie giggled a bit before spinning on one foot so she was right in front of me. "No Disaster Lake! School… We had a good run though… Well, I guess we still have that trip to Japan right?"

I sighed and looked up at the sky, I didn't like to get sentimental… only because it usually ended up in my bashing my head against something while being lost in thought… but I did at that moment. "Yeah, and lot of good times… hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?" I was still looking up, so I had no idea if she was beside me or in front of me again.

"What do you want to do…?" I knew that my question wouldn't make much sense… "I mean, after all of this is over."

"Oh," That was all that I got out of her. She that one sound, sound incredibly sad. "Well, you should know by now… I wanna help people… everyone, and anyone I can… So, I think I'm gonna go to medical school."

"Oh."

"What about you?" I kept walking, but I was still looking up, I had no real answer for that question… there was a time when I thought I did…

"I, I still don't know…"

_The last thing that you need to know…_

"Is it because of what happened to your parents?" I stopped walking; I was under a tree, which blocked the sun from my eyes. Oh, that… yeah, my parents… they both travel all the time… just before they left last though… which was when I was twelve, right now… I'm eighteen. They told they were…

_I'm a…_

Different…

* * *

"I'll see ya tomorrow Lake!" Charlie ran down the street as I stopped in front of the large empty house. I slowly turned to the house… it was my house, but also… it made me a prisoner of the past… I hated that feeling. The feeling of being all only, with no one there… sure people came by to help with the, mostly friends of my Mom's and Dad's, but I was always at school when they came…

I walked up the small drive way to the simple wooden door. I fumbled around in my pockets trying to reach for something, when I finally found it… I pulled out a small green key and placed it into the lock of the house. I slowly turned the key until I heard a satisfying click; I pushed the door open and called out. "Snowy… dog, I'm home!"

The moment the words left my mouth, a pure white dog came bursting out from around a corner and straight at me! Before we continue… it was a husky, a big one… "Whoa dog, dog, dog!"

Despite my protest… the dog jumped on me and sent me straight to the floor. Snowy wasn't my choice of name for the fluffy dog… it was my Mom's choice… it just kinda stuck with the poor animal. The dog started to lick my face continuously. "Okay, okay! I get it boy… you're hungry, come on. I'll fix you something to eat."

Yeah, I practically live alone in my parents' house with a dog. I see no problems in that! The house was big, but by no means was it a mansion. Its layout went something like… the first floor, front door leads into a hallway that the kitchen and dining room can easily be seen from as it is across the hall. To the left of was the living room which held one chair and to couches in front of a television set. To the right down the hallway, were Snowy came from, were to rooms, the laundry room and my parents room. Directly to the right of the front door were two stair cases, one going to the basement, which was more like a cellar, and one going up to my room.

Yeah, I have it memorized, not like I can use magic to see the complete make-up of an object. That would be useful though… that's not to say that I don't have a special talent though, but its only useful if I leave the country… so the up-coming summer vacation to Japan with my friends. I finally got Snowy off of me and went into the kitchen and switched on the radio to a channel that was speaking Spanish. No, I did not speak Spanish, though, I did take it in High School, but I used my little ability to help me a little… Snowy came up to me and sat by my feet, his tail going one hundred miles per hour. "Hold on snowy I'm gonna see if I can still do this right."

Snowy lied down and watched me intently as I held out my right hand to the radio, letting the words sink in. "Rosetta Stone Sequence activation progress… ten percent, not entering variables, number of personal… one, language… Spanish, location of language variant… Central America… activation progress… ninety-nine percent… ninety-nine point five… Now activating the Rosetta Stone Sequence!"

Suddenly… the words that were once in Spanish now sounded like it was perfect English. "Now for the local news… it seems like there has been another gas leak in the area… and police are still on the lookout for an suspects of a murder case were the weapon of choice was either a bow and arrow or a cross bow of some sort."

"Yes!" I jumped up and down in my kitchen, I could still translate any language, not only that, but my words are translated for the people hearing my words, but it ends up being like the movie 1942, ya know, the German on a Japanese sub speaking German and the people speaking Japanese understanding German and vice versa… not a pretty sight… If everyone could have this ability… it would solve a lot of problems… but then again, I don't think we want there to be a Tower of Babylon tragedy anytime soon. "I'll be ready for that trip in a week! Man, this will be awesome!"

As I was jumping up and down, I hit the side of the wall and bashed my head against the wall and then slammed against the ground. "Ow… this is gonna be a long week…"

And it was… hell even Graduation day went by slowly…

* * *

"The war is taking place in Japan again?" Two men were overlooking the city. One of the men was dressed in a business suit. The other was wearing a trench coat and a large brimmed hat. The man in the suit turned to the other. "How many Masters do you think are already there, Archer?"

"So far it seems like us and Caster are the only ones here." The man known as Archer sighed heavily at this. "Master, it seems like everything is going to happen there, I recommend that we move to the actual hunting grounds…"

"Yes," The man in the suit headed for the stairs of the office building. "It looks like we are headed to Fuyuki City… until we get there… we must lay low Archer… no more hunting."

"Yes Master…"

* * *

One Week later

"Not again! If I miss this flight…" I was rushing through the airport to get to the gate that our flight was at. I was not gonna miss this flight, if I did… there wouldn't be another one for the next three days! I couldn't afford to miss it! Though, I had a neighbor take care of the house while I was gone for the whole summer… yeah, we were gonna leave for a whole summer… so what… "Come on!"

I made it to the terminal just as they started to board passengers. "You're punctual as always Lake."

"Can it Simons!" Pointed and yelled at one of my friends named Keith Simons. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had on a T-shirt and jeans, plus a backpack and a carryon in his hand. He had a scar on his left cheek that he got during biking accident… that um, was caused by me… His T-shirt had an abstract design on it. "You didn't accidently bash your hand into the x-ray machine…"

"Why would that matter?" He titled his head in confusion. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"The guards instantly assumed I was threating people…" Everyone looked at me for a moment… "They tackled me, and then I accidently head butted them when my head bounced off the floor…"

"Niiiiiiice." Charlie stretched the word out for a moment. After a few moments of silence… all three of us started to bust out laughing.

"Now boarding all passengers…" We heard the flight attendant tell everyone over her intercom.

"Well, looks like we're up." Keith smiled and walked to the long line was forming in front of the desk. Before Charlie and me even got close to the line, I grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She looked back at me with great confusion; I smiled at her and plainly asked.

"So where are we going again?"

"Some place called Fuyuki city, there's a guy there that my Mom meet a few years back." Charlie blushed a bit when the next words left her mouth. "He's gonna be out of town for a month and said it was okay for us to borrow the place. Ya know… as long as we don't destroy the place."

"So it's just the three of us…" I smiled at her again. This was gonna be the best trip ever. Wait… shit. "What about living expenses?"

"Oh, he has someone who takes care of a few things around the house, sometimes even cooking." I sighed… I did not wanna get a job during a vacation… although, I had to wonder two things… why was this guy leaving for half a summer and why the fuck and I not asked these questions earlier! "Come on, we don't wanna miss the flight!"

"Go ahead, I'll be right there." I put in my I-pod really quickly and started to play a song by Asian Kung-fu Generation. A Japanese band… I closed my eyes and whispered. "Rosetta Stone Sequence activation progress… sixty percent final variable… single person… Full name Jason Samuel Lake… activation complete."

I took out the music play and turned it off, I ran to get in line for the plane… this was gonna be awesome!

* * *

Japan… Fuyuki City

Twelve and half hours later

"Um, Charlie…" I sighed as we walked into the court yard of the place that we were going to be spending the summer. "I think you forgot to mention that this place is an apartment complex!"

"It's not an apartment complex!" Charlie and me were both right, it was a three story building, that was still a house on the inside, but on the outside… it looked like an apartment building. The side was awesome though! The first floor had a living room and dining room that were connected through a door way. The second floor had the three bedrooms that we were going to be staying in, and finally… the upstairs is what blew all three of our minds… game room, home theater, and minifridges for soda and other snacks! "I'm in love!"

"I think I'm gonna marry the guy who owns this place!" Me and Charlie both slowly turned to Keith, that was the weirdest thing he could have ever said…

"Dude, you're not…" All I wanted to say before he answered me.

"I will switch teams just so I can live here!" I shook my head at my friends stupidity! That was the dumbest thing that he had ever said! "Anyway, did you guys practice your Japanese for this trip… I can at least ask for general directions…"

"I can hold conversation." Charlie said with a hop to her step as she looked at the home theater. I smiled slightly… I still had to hide my ability to my friends… I wouldn't really call it being a cyeborg or having magic… even though I found a book that said my ability is a rare one… and classified as magic… it still wasn't magic, just dumb luck that I could say I was able to talk to every human in the world.

"I don't really know how much I can do yet…" I rubbed the back of my head, that book I had mentioned many types of magic, from generating weapons to necromancy, from shooting bolts of kentic energy to reinforcing any object. Then there was the type that I was most interested in… reality marbels… I didn't believe that I would ever see them, but in a world where someone could make the whole world understand each other… I guess anything was possible. "I'll let you guys do most of the talking…"

"I figured you'd have to something like that." Keith laughed at me, but I just smiled at my friends. The first thing that the book told me was that if anyone found out… them and me… would be killed. There was no way in hell I was gonna let that happen, still I translated Japanese, just in case if I got lost… well, that was just a matter of time before that happened to me… "Hey guys, I'm hungry, so let's get cocking finally!"

"By us you mean me!" Charlie growled at Keith the moment the words left his mouth. "God, I'm gonna smack you!" I laughed at my friends as they continued to argue about who was gonna cock dinner this night. I eventually walked out of the room and stopped in front of the three bedrooms on the second floor. I sighed, they were not gonna just let me pick a room without their consent, still… I've known them long enough that Keith would want the room closest to the stairs that way her could slack off getting ready. Charlie would want the middle room that way she could yell at us equally to get us up… so I took the one that was the farthest from the stairs. After a moment of looking around the small room… I threw my carryon onto the bed… or I guess the futon, I don't know.

I pulled out an old leather book that had ruins on it… I had no idea what language it was, but I have seen them before… there was one time when I was little, the first time I translated anything… these glowing markings appeared on my right arm up to around my right eye. I don't really remember everything, but I do remember that I saw different letters, ruins, and numbers that made up the shapes. I don't know what they were saying or anything… but they disappeared shortly after they appeared. Freaked my parents out though… made us leave a vacation early. I searched through the book until I found a few pages that mentioned a very unique magical item… _All the World's Evil_ yet on the same page it mentioned another grand item… the _Holy Grail_ both of the pages were both pretty faded it mentioned how both of them… well, that they help great power… I found this same book in the back of an old crutch. The church was old and run down… I was the only that knew about this book, I would I also know that I had no reason to tell anyone about the stuff that appeared in the book… so I wasn't gonna do it. I know I sound like a broken record with not going to tell my friends about magic, but that's because I wanted to protect them. So, now that that's out of the way… I read through random bits of magic that I could read the pages of; again most of them were faded… still I read until I heard Charlie call for dinner.

* * *

"Caster… do you sense that?" A man whispered in hushed tones to the shadows of the surrounding forest, the man had incredibly messy hair and a necklace of an eye around his neck. It was difficult to tell many features of the person, considering that he was hidden in the shade of the trees. "It seems like the Archer has finally appeared to us."

"Yes Master…" A young woman in a nice white blouse and skirt came out of the shadows. Her skin was dark and eyes golden. With short brown hair that was in a bowl cut. Finally, around her neck was a necklace of a cross like object. "It seems that Archer and two Magus have appeared in the town… the Saber and Assassin classes have yet to show themselves."

"Man, this war is gonna be a drag if they don't have all seven different classes." The young man rubbed the back of his neck. "Caster, go on a little recon, I know it's not your style your highness, but, if you come across a Magus without a servant… take 'em out, don't let them summon one… I don't want to lose my Servant so early in the war."

"Yes, Master." With that the woman suddenly shifted appearance, now she wore a sort of regal backless top and along skirt with a slit in the side where you could see her leg. "Be careful, and summon me to your side if you need it."

She turned and walked a few steps before vanishing in thin air. The young man leaned away from the tree and started to walk away from the forest. "You too, Caster."

* * *

"Night guys, I'm gonna take a walk around the property." I waved at my friends pulling rice out of my hair, don't ask… there was an accident at dinner and I flipped the table on my head… why was it always my head!? I was gonna kick the crap out of whatever god was making fun of me using that head bashing crap! Still though, I wanted to take a little stroll around the property.

"Okay, don't take too long, or I will lock you out personally." Charlie smiled at me, it was a joke, but still I laughed slightly.

"Just don't file and breaking and entering report when I break down the door." I reached the door and tapped my feet against the ground. Just as I reached the door, Charlie replied.

"Yeah, just don't bash your head on the ground on your way out the door." I sarcastically laughed as I opened the door.

"Ain't ya just the comedian!?" I closed the door quickly, and of course, tripped off the stairs and into my face. "Screw you too god! Screw you too!"

I slowly got off the ground, and sighed as I picked off a rock and threw it off in a random direction. I just started walking around the property slowly so I could take in all the scenery; the town reminded me of ones that you would find in normally in the U.S., but ya know, it was cool just to get away from home for a while. Not that I wanted to leave for good, but all good things come to an end eventually. I looked to the sky as I continued to walk; I did that for a few minutes… until I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry…"

I looked down to see a girl with dark skin and short black hair. She looked like she was trying to cosplay, I wasn't gonna say anything though, I thought I'd be rude… but what she said scared me. "You have a magical barrier surrounding you… why would you let yourself be that big of a target? Unfortunately I was told to kill any magus without a servant."

I froze there for a moment, I was so lost… what was she talking about? I had no idea what she meant, but then one world finally registered in my mind. "W-wait… kill? H-hold on!"

Before I could explain anything… the girl started to chant, and what happened next scared me even more. I took a step back and fell to the ground as tree behind me quietly… exploded!

_Run!_

My head started to hurt at that moment, but I listened to the voice that was generated in my head, I got up… and I ran. That's when orbs of energy started to fly past me. I really started to flip out now! Was this magic!? I didn't really care… I just ran I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me. After running for about five minutes… I ran into a tree with my left hand first, hearing a sickly snap as my wrist twisted in a direction that shouldn't have been possible. I rolled on the ground and hold my wrist. "FUCK!"

"Finally." I froze in fear as I looked back at the girl who had suddenly reappeared behind me. I crawled on the ground trying to get away from her. I was scared, but if that was magic… I couldn't call for help, or else someone else would die. I started to tear up, as the girl raised her hand. "Forgive me young soul. It is very unfortunate that you must die now."

"I-I don't…" That was all I could manage, but that's when my right arm up to around my eye started to burn. The girl suddenly looked scared, but just for a moment, then regaining her composure… she held out her hand quickly. Time slowed down, I looked at my arm, it was glowing with all the letters and symbols again. Then the ground around me started to glow red as went I only knew from reading about was a magic circle. The girl quickly shot an orb of energy at me… only for me to hold up my hand for there to be kunai knife in my hand. "What!?"

The magic circled glowed brightly, I had to close my eyes. When I reopened them I saw a young woman in a shrine maiden's outfit that was decorated with brightly colored ribbons and patterns. She had long black hair tied up in a bun. Yet it still reached past her shoulders. There were flowers in her hair to help hold the bun together. Her eyes were bright green; I still get chills thinking about the first words she said. "Are you my Master?"

* * *

_**Done! That's two stories done in one day! Yes! Boy that feels good! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please send me your feedback.**_


End file.
